Rock, Paper, Scissors
by Centon-Nikki
Summary: John is married to Dwayne but they don't have a good relationship; at least from John's perspective. Randy and Wade are there to make him feel better. Contains Wade/John/Randy John/Dwayne
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know... I know... another new story. This idea was given to me by WADEsJOHNsRANDYs Darkness and we've been discussing it since before Raw1000th so I thought it was about time I put some time to it. **

**It's going to be about 7 chapters long so it's just a mini saga; and the chapters won't necessarily be huge but I didn't think a oneshot was suitable for the plot idea.**

**Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. Oh and Slim to None will be continued over the weekend as well.**

"Damn it," John swore as he reached the exit to the arena. As he looked out over the car park he could already see the twins stood outside his tour bus.

He tried to get his stuff together quickly after his match, even forgoing a shower just so he could get out of here and onto the next city with the bodyguards. Jimmy and Jey were good people when it came down to it, but they'd been brought up to respect family and property. Sadly for John, these days, he fell into both categories.

"Boo."

John jumped out of his skin as a tattooed arm landed on his shoulders.

"Whoa, sorry, didn't think you'd actually be scared," Punk said laughing at John's reaction. "Why so jumpy?"

"It's nothing," John said trying to brush it off. "Actually, are you heading straight to the next city?"

"Yeah, me and Kofi, why?"

"Can I grab a ride? Apparently there's a problem with the bus and I have an early start. I need to get some rest tonight," John said, hoping to god he appeared more relaxed than he actually was.

"Sure, do Jimmy an-" Punk started to say as he noticed the young lads standing by the bus.

"No," John said cutting him off. "They're staying with the bus."

"Okay," Punk said with a raised eyebrow. "I think Kofi's already out there."

The pair made their way to the bus and John kept his head down not wishing to look up and see the Uso's making their way over to him. If he did, John knew he would feel too guilty and would stop to talk to them. And his cousins, at least via marriage, were very convincing when they needed to be.

Once they hit the bus, Phil and Kofi went straight to bed and John was left to his own company. Something he hadn't had for the last couple of months, since his close friends were out of action.

Randy, of course, everyone knew they came up together, and Wade. Both John and Randy had developed a keen friendship with the British man as soon as they got the chance to work with him they did.

Both were best men at his wedding and have been there for him ever since, including when his marriage started deteriorating. For hours Randy and Wade would let him vent his pain. He felt like his relationship, although kept quiet to the world outside of the WWE, was a status symbol. A way for his husband to tell everyone, 'I'm still here… don't forget me.'

He couldn't pin point when things started changing between the three of them. But one night, after god knows how much alcohol consumption, the three of them ended up in bed together. Not one of them can remember the whole night but between the three of them they pieced it together. Two things they knew for sure, all three could give good head, and John was the bottom of their three-way.

From that moment on, the three of them were in a relationship. Sure, some would say he was having an affair. But if you were treated as nothing more than an object then John couldn't see anything wrong in finding love. And that's what he had found in Randy and Wade. It may be unconventional to some but it worked for them, and it worked well.

The three and a half hour journey from Springfield to St Louis, where at least one of his lovers was, thankfully wasn't horrendous. As much as he would have liked some company during the ride, it was nice to be left alone to think. The following day loomed, Raw 1000th. The biggest night in WWE since WrestleMania earlier in the year, and yet again his husband was going to be in attendance.

He never told Randy or Wade, but during the previous year, his dear old hubby and he were actually getting on more; at least when he was around to do his promos. When he stepped back into the ring, Dwayne became the man of old, insulting comments, interrupting people when they spoke. For John though, the fun stopped when Dwayne and he tagged at Survivor Series. Things started turning personal.

Not one to miss out on an opportunity, John soon turned the tables and using his own quick thinking and natural wit, he poked holes at everything Dwayne did. And thankfully for John, Dwayne was too dumb to realise he was being completely open about their relationship. He was never really sure what Dwayne would have done if he had realised. He'd never been abusive in the past but with the way things were, he wouldn't put it passed him.

It was nearing two o'clock in the morning and John knew they must be near St Louis by this point. He made his way down to see the driver and took a seat on the step between the driver and the rest of the bus.

"How's it going?" John asked.

"We're almost there, Mr Cena," the driver said.

"Don't 'Mr Cena' me, it's John," he said keeping things light. "And as good as it is to know, I was actually just wondering how you're getting on."

The driver looked over at him for a second, in shock of the question.

"What?" John asked. "You're new to the tour. Thought I'd find out if you're enjoying so far."

"I'm driving a bus, John," the driver said. "It ain't like I'm doing your job."

"The man back there with his boy toy, wouldn't get to where he needs to be without you," John said with a shrug. "Way I see it, the on-air talent is nothing compared to everybody else. And I'm being rude; I didn't ask your name?"

"Greg," the driver said with an amused look.

"Nice to meet you Greg," John said holding his hand out to shake.

Greg reached over and shook hands briefly and as they stopped at a red light, he looked passed John to see who was about.

"He's sleeping," John said. "Both are actually. At least I hope they are. I don't want to hear round two. I'm glad I had my earphones."

"Hmmph," Greg said, tapping his fingers waiting for the light to change.

"What?"

"I've been driving this bus for nearly a month now," Greg said and John could tell he was going to let off some steam. "He still hasn't bothered to learn my name. It's always 'Dude' or 'Driver'. First time you step foot on the bus, you find ask."

"Bobbie, my driver, is leaving soon. Fancy a transfer?" John asked with a shrug of the shoulders.

"You can do that?"

"I'm John Cena; if I say to Vince I want something, I get it," John said with a smile. "I don't play the card very often though."

"I'm in," Greg said.

"There's just one thing I need to check," John said seriously. "Sometimes… well… let's just say discretion is a huge part of the role."

"John, I used to drive a bus for a rock star."

"Nuff said," John said smiling.

"Are you staying at the same hotel as what his face?"

"Actually, I'm staying with my best mate. He lives here in St Louis," John explained. "Well, High Ridge, but it's on the outskirts of St Louis."

The driver slowed down and looked over at John with an amused look.

"You mean the High Ridge that I'm currently driving through?" he asked. "What's the address?"

John told him the street name of Randy's house and advised him he'd be able to tell which house because it was the one with the lights still on. He knew Randy would be waiting up for him.

Within five minutes, the driver was pulling up to Randy's house and John gathered his stuff and hopped off the bus promising to speak to Vince about transferring Greg to his bus. He made his way to the front step and routed around for the hide-a-key which he left amongst the pot of small ferns sat to the right of Randy's door.

When he entered he heard a scuffling noise coming from Randy's entertainment room just off the hallway. He made his way along and realised not only was Randy here, but Wade had also made it as promised.

"Will you get your elbow out my face," a British accent grizzled.

"We're fighting, Wade, no way in hell I'm letting you win," Randy argued back.

John rolled his eyes as his men were arguing… again. Since Wade's injury, the bickering between the two men had become worse than ever. John knew that Randy, at first, was pressing Wade's buttons knowing the younger man wasn't going to be able to fight back, at least not physically. But when he could, they both upped the ante and now, whenever they were in the same house, they were bickering.

John stood in the doorway and watched the action. He started smiling as they continued rolling around the floor fighting; completely oblivious to the fact John had entered the house, let alone the room.

Looking at the state of the room, John knew they'd originally been on the sofa, and the action had spilled onto the floor. His mind was fighting between two images. The first was what they must have looked like on the sofa, curled up watching a movie; and the second image was the two of them rolling around on the floor, only in his imagination the pair were naked.

"You think I'm letting you get at it first," Randy said with a wicked smile. "You haven't got a chance in hell."

"Ortz, I hate to tell you this, but it's mine. You don't get treats when you've been a bad boy," Wade said winking at him.

"Actually, the bad boy's usually get exactly what they want; because we have brains to work out how to get it," Randy said grabbing hold of Wade's hips and throwing him to the ground. Randy pinned him down and started grinding his hips against Wade's butt, causing the young man to moan. "See."

"Never in a million years, Orton," Wade said finding the strength to flip him off. "In fact, you could say, never in a trillion, 'cause that's how long you would have to wait to get anywhere near my ass."

"How about I make this nice and simple," John said interrupting their horseplay.

He stripped his shirt off and walked into the room, throwing the shirt onto the sofa. Since Randy was knelt above Wade, John grabbed his face and kissed him, slipping his tongue in and tempting Randy's back into his. As soon as Randy tried to take over, he pulled away and held his hand out to Wade, pulling him up so he was on his knees as well and then he repeated the kiss he shared with Randy.

He stepped back with a smirk and headed back to the doorway, stopping to look over his shoulder at the men.

"If you want some… come get some," he said before leaving the room.

"I'm getting his ass first," Randy said pushing up and going for the door.

"Not a chance, Orton; he's mine tonight," Wade said grabbing onto Randy's waist to stop him. As Randy tried to get away, they both ended toppling over and they once again back on the floor, duking it out. They never landed any punches, simply rolled around trying to pin one another. The rules were simple, whoever managed to pin the other's shoulders to the mat for a three count, won; sound familiar? Only problem for the pair, nobody ever managed to pin the other.

"You do know how hard it was for me to get here tonight, right?" John said resting against the wall, once again interrupting their messing around. "So, how about I make this even simpler; The two of you are going to go upstairs and get naked. I'm then going to come upstairs and fuck YOUR asses; you know, for a nice change."

"Okay, Rock, Paper, Scissors? He ain't getting near either of our asses," Randy said. "Whoever wins gets his ass first."

"Agreed; and when I win, I'll make sure you have a nice seat so you can watch me fuck him," Wade sneered while chuckling at the same time.

As they started their game, John threw his hands up in the air, exasperated from their bickering, and made his way back up to the bedroom.

He loved both men, more than he thought was possible, but with his anxiety over the following day already taking its toll, he didn't need their bickering. In fact the only thing he did want was to have the love he felt returned to him. So far, all they cared about was who got to fuck him first. It wasn't exactly what he considered romantic.

It must have been nearly ten minutes before John heard footsteps on the stairs. He was sat up against the headboard and cursing the two men. He wasn't even sure he was in the mood for sex anymore with the way they were acting. He'd been hoping with his comment it would inspire them both to come upstairs. He would've even put up with them bickering and continuing the horseplay as long as he was in the middle of it. Instead, what did they do, play a stupid child's game.

"Next time they want sex, I'm going to grab the magic eight ball and see what they think," he grumbled to himself.

Against his better judgment, John's heart rate started increasing as the footsteps got nearer to the room. At this stage he didn't care which of them it was, he just wanted some companionship. He looked over with a scowl, determined to stay strong and not give in as easily as his cock was.

"He's getting us something to eat."

**A/N: Okay, so I know there wasn't any goodies in this chapter but next chapter I promise they'll be some.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you enjoy**

"It's nice to know the two of you only think of me as a possession as well," John said folding his arms across his chest. Letting him know how he felt about being made into a game.

"Relax, babe," Randy said as he sat on the edge of the bed, his hand going straight to the waistband of John's pants. "We'll make you feel better."

"No," John said pushing Randy's hand away. "If you want to make me feel better…"

"What, babe?" Randy asked as he spread out next to John, his hand still resting at John's waistband.

"Actually treat me like a human rather than a possession," John said looking down. He was so tired from the trip and constantly having to play happy families with the Uso's. "I get enough of that from the family."

"I'm sorry, babe," Randy said, placing a kiss on his temple. "We were just messing about. We get cocky when you get there because we know you love it."

"No, I don't."

"Trust me, babe," Randy said palming John through his pants. "You do. So how about you let me take care of you."

"Where's Wade?"

"He's finding us something to eat," Randy told John as his lips attached to John's collarbone. "He'll be up here with us as soon as the food's done."

John relaxed, knowing he had his two men with him, and knowing they were going to make him feel better. Both men were able to make him feel better, there was no question about it, but since Randy had known him the longest, it was easier for him to calm him down. Though to give Wade his due, he always managed to get a smile on John's face as well.

He would never say he loved one of them more than the other, because it just wasn't true. Although Randy had known him longer and was more adept at working out why John was feeling down it was only because of their long friendship. On so many occasions over the years they'd known each other, Randy's arrogance was enough for John to want to punch him out. He was surprised to find when Wade came onto the scene with his own cockiness, it balanced out Randy's arrogance. It was at that point he started to admit he found them attractive, and if he hadn't of been married to Dwayne by then he may have been tempted to go after one of them.

"You know," Randy said tugging on John's pants to remove them. "I'm starting to think I'm the only one enjoying this session."

"I'm sorry, honey," John said. "I just got lost in my thoughts."

"Want me to stop?" Randy said, skating his lips over John's skin as he travelled back up his body.

"No, keep going," John said, shaking his head of the cobwebs.

"John," Randy said holding John's gaze. "If you don't want this, then-"

"I want this," John said smiling at Randy's selflessness. He pulled his lover closer and connected their lips in a soul tingling kiss. Tongues melded together as they explored each other's mouths, biting at lips and capturing moans.

"Ortz, you have fuck all food in this house," Wade said storming into the bedroom. "Huh, still at the kissing stage, maybe John isn't int-"

As he was speaking, Randy pressed his lower half to John's, grinding their hips together causing John to moan. Wade tapped his foot in annoyance on the floor, knowing Randy did that on purpose.

"I'm going out to get some food; where's a twenty four hour place?" Wade asked as the two other man continued fooling around on the bed.

"Ten blocks up, there's an all-night K-Mart," Randy said breaking the kiss. "And be quick."

"Why?"

"I'm getting hungry," Randy told him with a wink.

John was attacking his nipples as he watched Wade leave the bedroom. Less than a minute later they heard the front door go and they were left in the house by themselves. Randy rolled over onto his back as John took his time.

He loved watching John work when they were in bed together. He was so meticulous, making sure he covered every area of skin exposed to him. Even when the area wasn't exposed he made sure to get at the area. Soon enough Randy's boxers were thrown to the floor beside his pants and John was ravishing his hipline.

Randy was getting hotter as John bathed the area with his tongue, avoiding his hard cock which was twitching in anticipation. He moaned in blissful pleasure when John finally ran his tongue along the underside and then engulfed the head in his mouth.

"Fuuuccckkk… I've missed that," Randy moaned again as he grabbed John's head to hold him down. John had other ideas, pushing Randy's hand away and pulling off his cock.

"Maybe you shouldn't have got suspended then," John said sternly.

"Babe, I apologised, to you and Wade," Randy said, hoping the sincerity wasn't lost in his needy voice. "Please, I didn't mean to leave you alone. I'll be back next Monday; I'll be able to take care of you."

He ran his hand over John's head, not to push him back down but to soothe him from the pain he'd caused him.

"Promise me," John told him.

"I promise to be back next at work, Monday 30th July, and to take care of you," Randy said smiling as he held his hand over his heart.

"What about when you have to go and film your movie?" John asked, already knowing about the sequel to his film, 12 Rounds.

"By the time that comes around, Wade will be back on tour. He'll be looking out for you. And you can come out to visit me, bringing him as well… if you must," Randy said with a smirk.

"Behave," John warned. "Now, where was I?"

Randy didn't have time to answer as John took him back into his mouth and resumed his ministrations. He knew he could make John cum with his mouth alone, and on the rare occasions it happened, he knew he could do the same to Wade. John, however, had a god given talent when it came to blow jobs, and he was proving it right now.

Randy was struggling not to grab hold of his head and thrust hard into his throat, that's how good John was making him feel. Somehow John always knew the right amount of pressure to use, when and where to roll his tongue over Randy's cock and when to take him all the way in to add to the pleasure.

"Ohh, shhiitt, John," Randy cried as John worked his magic. "Oh shit… oh shit… you're going to make me cum, babe."

John moaned around Randy's cock in acknowledgement, letting him know he wanted him to do just that. The added vibration of his moan was enough to make Randy shoot his load into John's throat and he softly swore as John swallowed everything he gave him.

John released Randy's cock and he moved up the toned body, lying out next to Randy who was looking in awe at him.

"I'd swear you've been saving it up for me with the amount you just shot," John said with a smile.

"Only time I got any was with my hand, watching you in the ring," Randy said wiping a little cum from John's lips and feeding it to him. "And my hand, though it does the job, is nowhere near as good as your mouth… or your ass for that matter."

"Ahhh, Randy Orton, be still my heart with your romantic words," John teased.

"I wouldn't tease, John Cena," he said pushing John onto his back and coming over him. "Or I won't return the favour."

Randy reached over to his nightstand and dug around in the drawer for the condoms and lube. He threw a selection of rubbers on the bed and held onto the lube so he could use on John. He looked down to check on his lover's condition and smiled when he saw the precum already oozing from the head.

"I love how you get hard from giving head," he whispered in John's ear. "It's so hot."

He pushed John's legs apart with his thigh and John automatically brought his legs up to wrap around Randy's waist. Randy lubed his fingers and slowly circled John's entrance, making him writhe underneath him. The feel of John's hard cock rubbing against his abs was enough to make his cock twitch as it started to grow hard again. He pushed a finger in, kissing John to capture his moans.

"How long babe?" he asked, when he felt John's tightness.

"About three weeks," he said adjusting to Randy's invasion.

"Hmm, I was the last one in here then," Randy said starting to stretch John. John always liked a tight fit, but he never wanted to hurt him when he first entered. He would never tell either of them this, but he sometimes thought Wade went too hard on John. Randy knew John got off on rough sex but that was why he tried to keep it gentler; at least on the first go around. After that he would give it to John however he wanted it.

"You rode me pretty hard as well if I remember," John said bucking his hips up into Randy's as he found his button.

"I'm sure you wanted it harder," he said with a smirk. "You always do."

"I don't know, I like it when you take it slow, as well," John said moaning. "Makes me feel the love we have for each other."

"What do you want tonight?" Randy asked.

"Anything you like," John said running his hands up Randy's muscled arms. "I'm just glad to be here with my big, strong men."

Randy kissed him gently, pulling his fingers from John opening. He reached for one of the condoms only to be stopped by John.

"Can you do it for me… when he's not here," John said.

Randy didn't like the idea of lying to Wade. It was the one thing they kept from him, and he always felt guilty about it, but the feeling of going bareback in John was amazing. He loved how John engulfed his cock and the added sensation of going in without cover heightened the experience for both of them.

"If he gets back during this, you better hope he doesn't notice," Randy warned, lining his cock up with John's opening.

"Thank you, honey," John said kissing Randy as he pushed in, trying to cause as little discomfort as possible for him.

"Damn," Randy said letting the tight fitting take over his senses. Almost immediately, John was trying to move against Randy and he had to hold his hips still. "Babe, give yourself time to adjust."

"I'm fine… move… now," John ordered him.

"I thought you said anything _I _like?" Randy quipped, thrusting slightly to see if John's body was ready.

"Randal," John warned.

Randy laughed at John as he unlocked his legs from around his waist. He grabbed his hips and rolled the pair over so John was on top.

"I want you to ride," Randy said with a smirk.

John rose up so he was straddling Randy and using his hands to steady himself he started a slow ride. Randy watched as he changed angle every couple of thrusts, keeping it slow while he searched for his spot.

"Let me," Randy said running his hand along John's thighs and gripping John by the hips. As John rose up and started to lower himself back down onto Randy's member, Randy thrust his cock in, immediately hitting John's spot.

"Fuck… that's it," John moaned as he found his stride. Using Randy's forearms as his anchor, John increased the tempo so it was just what he needed. "Harder."

"What do you say?" Randy said teasing him some more.

"Pleeaassee," John moaned as Randy continued brushing against his prostate. Randy watched John move as the older man closed his eyes. Just as he did, the door to the bedroom opened and Wade walked in.

Randy indicated for him to stay quiet and move to the end of the bed. Randy was in a slight panic, knowing he and John could be caught out. Wade was a stickler for the rules, and as much as they all trusted one another, they still wanted to be careful.

"Honey, harder, pleeaasse," John begged with his eyes still thrust shut.

"Turn around and get on your knees," Randy said a tad breathless. "Then I'll go as hard and as fast as you like."

John slowed his riding and then climbed off of Randy's cock. As he turned around Randy grabbed his hips, pulling him back against his body, and Randy heard his gasp when he saw Wade stood at the end of the bed.

"When did…"

"Just got here, Johnny," Wade said.

"Want to show Wade how well I fuck you," Randy said in John's ear as he pushed him down onto all four.

Randy used John's initial distraction to slip a condom on, and Randy soon re-entered John. John's moaning started again at the feel of Randy's cock inside him. Although they both preferred going bareback, it was a connection none the less.

"Come on Ortz, show us what you've got," Wade said as he stripped his shirt off and opened his pants.

Randy sent an evil smirk over to Wade and started the kind of pace John liked when they were going at it; and in this position Randy always obliged. He always told John it was a position for a hard fuck than one of making love.

"Oh god… Rannnddy… oh god… you're sooo gooood," John moaned as Randy thrust harder into him.

"And I didn't even prompt him," Randy panted over to Wade. He was starting to feel his own release brewing and he hoped John was near as well. As though reading his mind, John reached down on himself and started stoking his cock. "Help him out, UK."

Randy looked over at Wade and they smiled at one another. Randy kept the nickname for moments of intimacy. It was Randy's way of letting him know he cared for him as much as John; even if they bickered far too much for any normal couple.

Wade reached under John and took over stroking him. With John's panting getting shallower both men knew he wasn't far off. Wade looked to Randy and they silently agreed they wanted to taste one another, but they would wait until John was finished.

"Fuuuccckkkkk," John cried as he reached his precipice. "I'm cuummmminnngg."

"That's it Johnny, love," Wade said. "We've got you."

"Yes… fucckk… fuucckk," he yelled as he collapsed against Wade.

Randy continued thrusting into John as Wade leant in and captured his lips. Wade's hand wandered further down so his fingers brushed against Randy's cock every time he thrust in and out. Randy couldn't hold back and he grasped Wade by the neck as he moaned his completion into his mouth.

Wade helped both men move so they were curled together at the top of the bed with John resting against Randy's chest. Wade curled in alongside John and propped himself up on his elbow.

He could see John was tired and every time their eyes connected he could see the worry in his eyes. What concerned him more was he saw the same worried look in Randy's eyes. It wasn't long before John drifted off to sleep and once he had Randy gently moved out from under him.

"I'm having a shower, look after him," he said going into the en suite.

Randy must have been under the shower for ten minutes when the door opened and a pair of arms encircled him.

"I can look after you as well, Ortz," Wade said, resting his chin on Randy's shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just picking up on John's vibes," he said shaking his head. "Has he said anything to you when you've spoken on the phone?"

"No, whenever we speak it's for less than a minute. He can't get any time by himself," Wade said.

"It's the same for me," Randy said. "I think we should go with him tomorrow."

"You won't get in trouble will you?" Wade enquired.

"No, Vince wants to see me to discuss my return next week," Randy said looking back at Wade. "I think he has concerns about me."

"He wouldn't be the only one," Wade said.

"I made a mistake, that's all, UK," Randy said turning in his arms. "I won't do it again."

Wade nodded in understanding and then gave Randy a quick peck before leaving him to his shower.

Once he was finished, he dried off and went back out to the bedroom with the towel wrapped around his waist. John had moved over to rest again Wade, so Randy climbed into bed and moved in close behind. It was only when John turned his head, Randy realised he was awake again.

"You still haven't said 'hello'," John commented as Wade chuckled.

"What's funny?"

"He said the same thing to me," Wade explained.

"It's true though," John said. "Shame it didn't get through to you."

Randy turned John's head so he was looking at him again and kissed him gently.

"Hi, babe," Randy said sweetly.

Not to be out done, Wade took hold of John and rolled him over, pushing Randy out of the way, and capturing his mouth in a heated kiss.

"Hello, Johnny, my love," Wade said as Randy started laughing.

"Hey," John said taken back from the kiss.

"Enjoy, babe," Randy said in his ear. "I'm going to eat. What did you get anyway?"

Randy looked back over when he didn't get a response and laughed again as the pair were already getting starting to grab at one another.

"Guess I'll figure it out myself," he said with a grin. As he walked down the hallway to the stairs he couldn't resist shouting back. "Wade please remember he has to be able to walk tomorrow."

**A/N: Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay in this story, I was getting into Slim to None and couldn't stop writing it. **

As Randy rolled over to find the rest of the bed empty he slowly came to and realised his lovers hadn't left. The soft moans travelled to his ears and further down his body and he rolled onto his back.

When his eyes landed on John, led back against Wade's frame as the younger man slowly rocked them to completion, Randy shifted the pillows so he could sit up and watch the action going on.

He loved it that John was always the bottom in their relationship; it meant he could always see everything John was made of. The older man held on as Wade pushed into him from below and Randy could feel his cock hardening at the sight and sounds they made. Propping one arm behind his head, he pushed the sheets down and stroked himself gently, keeping pace with Wade.

John, Randy could clearly see, was lost in the feelings, and his eyes were shut as Wade continued with his motions. Randy looked at Wade who had a smirk on his face, trying to wind Randy up. Silently telling him, he was the first to have John that day, and able to keep their lover rock hard without even touching him. Truth be told, for Randy, it didn't wind him up, it was turning him on. He never would, but if he ever bottomed to a guy, it would be for Wade. He'd need someone as brash and cocky as himself to be _that_ guy.

Randy was passed watching, he wants in on the action. He pushes off from the bed and moves to the overstuffed chair where his boys are going at it. John is so lost in the moment he still hasn't realised Randy is awake, but Randy is going to let him know. He places his hands on the arms of the chair to steady himself as he leans in and runs his tongue along the underside of John's rock hard cock.

"Ohhhh, fuuccck," John moans, his eyes shooting open on locking onto Randy's.

"Hmm, he seems to be enjoying that," Wade panted as Randy moved away from John and smirked at Wade.

"Sounds like you're enjoying yourself as well," Randy said looking at the British man.

"That mouth has better uses than talking Ortz," Wade said as he thrust hard into John just as Randy was taking him in, causing John to push further down Randy's throat. Wade was smiling smugly at Randy up until he heard both men moaning.

"Fuck, Wade, do that again," John demanded breathlessly as Randy swirled his tongue around his cock.

Wade pushed hard into John again, gripping his hips as he drove into him, the moaning coming from Randy only spurring him on even more. He didn't know if it was possible but Randy's moans on top of John's were making him harder. So hard, he felt like he might explode and he didn't want that until John had cum first.

"Randy… ohhhh… more," John moaned, his back arching up, pushing further into Randy's mouth.

"Ortz, hurry this up," Wade ordered as he reached down and grabbed the back of Randy's head as he worked up and down John's cock. "I can't… can't hold on… fuck… Ortz."

Randy slipped a hand between the two men and wrapped his fingers around the base of Wade's cock to help him out and slow his release. Randy worked harder on John, feeling him as imminent as Wade. When he felt John's cock twitch in his mouth, he removed his grip on Wade's cock and the pair both fell over the edge, John shooting his load down Randy's throat.

"I need a shower," John proclaimed as his breathing calmed down. He pushed off the chair and made his way into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"You're welcome, Johnny," Wade called with a grin, happy his lover was more like himself. He turned his attention to Randy who sat back against the chair, his cock looking painfully hard though he wasn't complaining. "You okay, Ortz?"

Randy tipped his head back so he was looking up at Wade, "I'm fine, UK."

"You don't look it," Wade said running his hands over Randy's shoulder. "You look like you need a hand."

"Mmm, your hands are already working some magic," Randy said softly as Wade massaged his shoulders.

"Let me help you out," Wade said hooking his arms under Randy's shoulders and dragging him onto the seat. "Now just picture you, me and Johnny in bed together."

Wade's hand slipped lower and wrapped around Randy still hard cock and started stroking him. He kept a steady rhythm as whispered to him what they would be doing if they were all there together.

"I'll be nice to you and let you go first," Wade whispered. "Let you slide into Johnny's tight ass."

"Mmm, Wade… keep going," Randy moaned at him as his hand picked up a little pace.

"And so you have a nice visual, I'll slide my cock into his warm, wet mouth," Wade continued whispering feeling Randy getting close. "And I'll swallow all of your moans as you cum."

As though the words were enough to send him over, Randy shot his load into Wade's hand and over his stomach. Wade reached for a nearby top and wiped Randy down, cleaning the pair up.

"I need breakfast," Randy said getting up from the chair and heading to the door after putting on his boxers.

"You're welcome, Ortz," Wade called after him feeling a sense of déjà vu.

He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and went downstairs to find Randy in the kitchen searching for some food. He stood in the doorway for a moment watching him. The lean, muscled man was a sight to behold and he knew he could watch him all day.

"Stop ogling, and help me find something to eat,'' Randy said without turning around.

"Ortz, you have nothing in the house," Wade said. "When I got to the shop last night they barely had anything. I got us enough for last night."

"Well, what are we going to eat?" Randy said slamming the door of a cupboard shut.

"Here's an idea, Orton," Wade said getting annoyed. "Go shopping and fill your god damn cupboards up."

"Don't tell me what to do in my own home," Randy snapped. "You know I've been out of town."

"And one of the first things people do is go shopping. That's how they survive."

"Fuck off," Randy said biting at his words.

"So mature. Who would've thought you were older," Wade said sarcastically, going to look in the cupboards, sure he had seen some cereal the night before. As he looked around, Randy filled the coffee machine up with water and switched it on before taking a seat at the kitchen counter. Wade put the cereal and some bowls on the counter, receiving a look from Randy.

"I don't have any milk," Randy said.

"Which is why I used my brain and bought some last night," Wade countered. "Why are you turning into a useless buffoon this morning?"

"I'm tired. Not a buffoon," Randy said. "Now fuck off and leave me alone."

As they continued bickering they heard footsteps coming downstairs and although they knew it was John and knowing he hated it when they bickered, they couldn't stop themselves. As John entered the room, the coffee machine pinged and he ignored them as they continued and poured himself a drink and made his cereal.

He'd almost finished his food when the two men turned to him, looking for him to settle the argument. He tuned them out long before he'd come downstairs, having hard the bickering start as he was getting dressed. He had no clue what the argument was even about.

"Just do the whole rock, paper, scissors thing," John said pushing his empty bowl away and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Johnny, love, it's not as simple as that," Wade said trying to smooth talk him.

"Don't even try it, Barrett," Randy warned.

John rolled his eyes, moving through to the living room just as his phone buzzed. He could hear his boys following him as he read the message. He stopped dead and barely noticed the two big men bump into him.

_DWAYNE: I HEAR YOU SKIPPED ON THE BOYS…_

"Babe, what is it?" John heard Randy ask in the background but he couldn't respond. He was too busy freaking out. Did he know? Did Dwayne know where he was and who he was with? Was he already in town? No, he was going to be getting there later. But how did he know? That was stupid; it was obvious the twins would have let him know.

He didn't realise he'd even started pacing the room until Wade stood in front of him trying to stop him. Randy took his half empty cup from him and set it on the side. When did he drink that much? He looked at the phone again. Read the message again. He knew. At the very least he knew he'd lied. Shit, when did the marriage get this bad?

"Babe, let's go outside for some fresh air," Randy said unlocking the patio door as Wade led him over.

He didn't even feel like he was moving but he must have been because hear he was pacing the patio area of Randy's backyard.

"Johnny, it's going to be okay," Wade said trying to stop him again. "Ortz and I already decided we're going to the arena with you today."

"Yeah, even if we can't be with you all the time, at least we can be there if you need us," Randy said moving behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Wade matched his movements from the front and John laid his head against Wade's chest as the men encompassed him. He was just beginning to calm down as his phone buzzed again. All three of them looked at the phone as John brought up the message.

_DWAYNE: I'LL SEE YOU AT THE ARENA… ONE HOUR_

John pushed out from the arms of the men he loved and threw his phone down on the nearby table.

"I can't; I can't do this," he stammered. "I can't go there."

"Johnny, you're the star of the show," Wade said trying to move nearer but John backed away.

"I don't care; I can't go there and see him," John said holding his hands up in defeat before starting to pace again.

Randy had seen enough and he needed to stop this before John had a full blown panic attack. Something he hadn't seen since the first time John was on the tour. He stormed over to John and held him still, slamming his lips onto John's.

At first John fought the fierce kiss from his lover but after a moment John relaxed into the kiss and snuck his hands up and around Randy's neck pulling him in closer. Randy motioned for Wade to join them and when Randy had to break for air, he let Wade step in and continue the kiss.

Randy went inside and found John's bags making sure he had everything he needed for the day. He ran upstairs to his bedroom and found Wade's bags, packing his toiletries from the bathroom and putting them in the bag. He then went about putting his own bag together.

This was going to be a long day for John and he wasn't about to let him do it alone. After the show, he and Wade would be going along to the next city. He was going to make sure John was okay after Raw.

**A/N: Sorry its a little short but I did warn the chapters might be smaller in this story. Hope you enjoyed and please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry again for the slow update... I hate being ill. I've got next week off... going to Raw & SmackDown in Birmingham... get to see these two in the flesh once again... anyway hope you enjoy the update and sorry for the long wait on this one.**

John took a deep breath as Randy pulled into the parking lot of the Scotttrade Center where the show was taking place. He was looking down at his hands in his lap as he picked at his nails. Anything to do than face the situation he was about to go into.

He wished he could be tucked up in bed with his lovers, watching reruns of some of his favourite movies and TV programmes. Unfortunately for John he had a job to do, and on any other given day he would be happy to do his job. But now, today, he had to face his husband. The man who barely acknowledged his presence except for when he decided he wanted to.

John was never able to pinpoint exactly when their relationship had started to fail, but over the years together it got worse and worse. But sat in the car with him were the two men who made it bearable. He could never tell just how much they hated each other, but they seem to put things aside for John's happiness, just as they had for the last twelve hours or so.

"Johnny," Wade said placing his hand on John's shoulder. "You okay?"

"No," he replied. "I don't want to go in there."

"Babe, listen to me," Randy said bringing John's eyes to his own. "We may not be able to be with you the whole time, but if you need us at any time then you just call or send a message."

John nodded but couldn't find the words to say anything. He could feel the emotions building up inside so he took a couple of deep breaths to steady his nerves.

"Better?" Wade said from the back seat.

"Not really," John admitted.

"Will a kiss help?" Wade asked receiving a small smile from John in return.

"It may do," John said with an almost shy look.

Just as Wade moved forward to kiss John, Randy cupped John's face and captured his lips. The kiss was gentle and soothing but as John sank into the kiss, Randy pushed his tongue against John's lips seeking entrance. John moaned slightly as he opened to Randy and their tongues met. Randy held John's head still as he pushed the kiss further and John was far from complaining. Randy had a way of wiping his mind of everything going on, good and bad. When the man kissed him that was the only thing he cared about.

"Have you finished?" Wade said interrupting them.

John smiled into the kiss at Wade's annoyed tone, and he couldn't help but chuckle when Randy released his lips before turning to Wade.

"Jealous?"

"Do I sound jealous to you Randy?" Wade said. "Pissed off is more accurate."

"Come here," John said leaning through the gap and meeting Wade's lips giving him a hard kiss. He pulled back with a huge smile on his face, and he knew he was ready to face the rest of the day. All he needed were his guys, and they were right there with him.

"Is that all I get?" he heard Wade complain as he climbed out of the hummer.

"Okay, give it five or ten minutes before you come in," John said retrieving his bag from the rear of the car. "Oh and boys, have fun without me. I'm sure one of you will give it up."

"Not in a million years," they both said in unison.

John's smile stayed firmly rooted on his face as he made his way across the parking lot to the back entrance of the arena. He kept thinking about his boys and what they get up to when he wasn't around, and wished they could all move in together. If it weren't for the fact that he was married to Dwayne, he was sure he would have put the idea to them. Of course whether they could stop bickering long enough to decide was another matter.

He hadn't even stepped fully through the door to the arena when he saw Jey already waiting for him. Shadow Number 1 already waiting to follow him about. He wondered how long it would be until Shadow Number 2 turned up.

"Jey," John acknowledged, hoping he wouldn't have to indulge in conversation.

"Message from Dwayne, he'll be about twenty minutes," Jey said without saying a word about John's stunt the night before. John just figured he was leaving that for Dwayne to handle.

"Lovely, it'll be good to see him, it's been a little while," John said acting as though he was happy to see Dwayne.

"When was the last time you two got together?" Jey asked making conversation.

"I've been out to L.A. a few times but he's usually busy with work so we don't see each other," John said running his hand over his short hair. "The last time, properly, was April 2nd."

"That sucks," Jey said.

"Yep."

"Oh, hey put us together in the changing room, keeping the family together," Jey said as they passed the list of locker rooms. "Let me show you where they are."

John's face didn't react to what he'd heard. He was too well trained to let his emotion show on his face. Inside though, he was having a hissy fit. The last thing he needed was to have the whole family in there. Now he was going to have Jey, Jimmy, Rikishi, and Dwayne in the same room. He grew up in a family of boys, worked in a predominantly male business, but this was too much. He knew Dwayne had organised it, and nobody in WWE, besides Randy and Wade, really knew how bad things were for him. He was going to be trapped all day under the watchful eye of at least one of them, and he hated the thought. He would be lucky to even get a message out to his guys without being quizzed.

As they reached the locker room, he but his bag in front of a locker and pulled out his ring gear. If he changed early maybe he could get caught up in something else before Dwayne arrived and put off the confrontation for a while. He was pulling out his kneepads, shorts and other ring gear when Jey took a seat in an empty chair in the room. His heart sank. Of course, he wouldn't even be able to change in private. It was nice to be trusted.

"You and Dwayne got plans tonight?" Jey asked.

John wasn't sure whether Jey really knew what was going on with the pair of them. Of the twins, Jey was the more likeable, and at least tried to make a small amount of conversation with him.

"I'm not sure," John said with a shrug. "I had a message to say when he was getting here, but nothing else."

"Well, he's not at the SmackDown tapings so he's probably going to here for the night, maybe he's going to surprise you," Jey said returning John's shrug.

"Guess I'll have to wait and see."

John continued changing and inwardly smiled when he realised he'd have to go in hunt of his merchandise for the night. As though reading his mind and destroying all hope in one go, Jey reached for something by his side.

"By the way, these were dropped in for you," Jey said handing over the shirt, wristbands and cap.

"Thanks," John said with a small smile.

He was just pulling on the wristbands, when the locker room door opened. He absentmindedly looked up and his heart sank further as Dwayne walked in, flagged by Rikishi and Jimmy. He smiled what he hoped was a full smile, showing something that resembled love, but he couldn't help but think it was smaller than the one he'd flashed Jey when he was handed the merchandise.

"Hey hubby," Dwayne said pinching his ass as he walked by and put his gear on a table in the corner. That was greeting he got. He'd rather have two guys rolling around on the floor fighting over who was getting his ass first, just like last night.

"Hey yourself," he said plastering a smile on his face.

"John," Rikishi said putting his bag on the opposite side of the room. "You been good?"

"Yeah, good, thanks," John said, though he felt like it was more a question of his behaviour than his health and wellbeing. John couldn't stop the gulp when he took in how angry Rikishi was. Had Jimmy or Jey told Rikishi about him leaving the arena without them? Is that how Dwayne knew?

"Jimmy, Jey, let's leave the lovebirds to it," Rikishi said throwing a look at Dwayne.

When he heard the door shut, John couldn't look up and he fiddled around his bag, unpacking and repacking it before zipping it up. He felt Dwayne move in close behind him draping his arms over his shoulders, encompassing him in an embrace that made him feel claustrophobic.

"You okay?" John said, putting his hand on one of Dwayne's forearms.

"I'm okay," Dwayne purred in John's ear. "Come sit with me."

Dwayne led him over to the leather sofa in the room and sat down, motioning for John to join him. John, though he tried not to let it show, reluctantly took a seat in Dwayne's arms, letting him hold him again.

"So are you going to tell me why?" Dwayne asked, softly placing a kiss on John's head.

"Why what?" John asked hoping he was meaning something else.

"John," Dwayne said in the same tone. "You know what."

"I just needed a break from them," John said after taking a breath. "I feel like I never have any peace."

John held his breath waiting for Dwayne to say something, or react to what he just said, but nothing came. Instead he kept kissing the top of John's head, as though trying to soothe him. It wasn't helping him though. It was just making him more anxious.

The longer the silence went on, the worse it was getting for John. He could feel the anger building up inside and he didn't want to let it out. For one, he didn't want them to have an argument. Deep down he still had some kind of feeling for Dwayne, they were married after all, it was just the way he was being treated. The other reason, he wasn't sure how Dwayne would react.

Dwayne had never been violent with him, unless it was part of their storyline the year before, but he didn't want to tempt fate.

"Will you say something," John pleaded quietly. "I was only being honest."

"Why weren't you honest with them last night?"

It was John who stayed quiet this time. The tone Dwayne used sounded sympathetic, but he could hear something else in there as well and John wasn't sure how to respond. Once again he was worried about finding Dwayne's snapping point. Who knew what he was capable of if he decided he'd had enough.

"I…I didn't know what to say," John said. "I feel like sometimes they're there to play bodyguard, watching over me while you're not here. It's like I'm not trusted. Do you know how that makes me feel? I feel like you've asked them to make sure I'm not sleeping around with anyone on tour."

John quickly shut up after that last sentence. He was letting his emotions out and it was getting a little too close to the truth. If he wasn't careful he would be telling Dwayne that he was having a relationship with Randy and Wade.

"That's how you feel?" Dwayne said; his grip a little tighter around John's shoulders.

"Yes," John said softly, unable to look up at Dwayne.

"I'm sorry."

John was shocked at what he heard. Dwayne was apologizing and for the most part he sounded genuine.

"So you did ask them?" John asked trying to understand what Dwayne was apologizing for.

"No; I just asked them to keep an eye out," Dwayne said like there was a distinction between the two. "Just in case."

"In case of what?" John asked more confused.

"In case you were lonely."

"So lonely I'd jump the nearest superstar on the roster?" John said trying to get up from his place beside Dwayne. John struggled as Dwayne held on to him, not letting him get away. He managed to pull out of Dwayne's grip and stand up from the sofa only to be caught by Dwayne again. The older man pushed him back against the wall, trapping him so he couldn't get away.

"If you were lonely, it would only take one slip up," Dwayne said in that sympathetic face, as though he understood that John was going to have an affair at some stage.

"Nice to know you trust me," John snapped, turning his face from Dwayne. "Maybe I should call my brothers, ask them if they want to play bodyguard to you. I'm sure you're just as lonely."

"Don't push me John," Dwayne warned pressing harder to the wall.

John was just about to snap back when there was a knock on the door. Dwayne pushed off from John and went to his bags and John rubbed his wrists where Dwayne had held him forcefully. He was grateful for the wristbands he wore.

"Come in," John said trying to plaster another fake smile on his face.

"John," one of the crew members called as he came in. "Just a reminder you have a make-a-wish in just over an hour."

"Thanks. I'll be there I just need to get food," John said looking over at Dwayne as he spoke trying to see if there was any reaction from him. As the crew member left, John waited for five minutes before heading to the canteen. He'd been waiting for Dwayne to turn around and pick another fight but thankfully nothing happened. He was still in a little bit of shock that Dwayne had pinned him to the wall with such force. Not even when they'd first started dating had he used that much pressure.

As he entered the canteen his eyes automatically searched out and found Randy. The tattooed man was sat at a table talking with Cody. He desperately wanted to go over to him and smother him in kisses, but it wouldn't do any good. Sure it would make him feel better, but he'd also prove Dwayne right.

He went over to the tables holding the food and made himself a coffee and stole a cupcake which had been specially made for today. He leans against the table of food, picking at the cupcake as he tries to discreetly watch Randy. He knows he's doing a terrible job of it, but other than Cody nobody else is around and since Cody's facing away from him, he can't see him ogling Randy.

After a few more minutes, Cody says goodbye and leaves Randy in catering. Without even saying anything, Randy pushes a chair out for John with his foot. John smiles at the move and picks up his coffee and a second cupcake for Randy and heads over to the table. He smiles further as he sees Randy looking around to see who's there.

"Hey, babe," Randy said taking John's hand and placing a soft kiss against it. "Missed you."

"Missed you too," John said. "Want a cupcake?"

"I've had one," Randy said with a smile. "But Wade might want one. He'll be here in a few minutes."

"I wish you could kiss me right now," John said quietly.

"I better let Wade get the next one," Randy chuckled. "He was a little mad at me."

"You two are always fighting."

"We don't fight," Wade said coming in on the conversation, brushing his fingers against John's neck as he took a seat at the small table. "How did it go?"

John's shoulders slumped and he saw Randy shoot Wade an annoyed look. He didn't particularly want to go over it again, but at least they were both there and he wouldn't need to have the conversation twice.

"In a nutshell, he asked why I ditched them," John said with a shrug. "I told him I needed some peace and that I felt like they were there to watch me."

"And?" Wade pushed.

"And… he admitted to it. Said I was lonely and it only took one slip up," John said looking at the coffee in his hands.

"Do you think he knows?" Randy asked looking around making sure they were still alone.

"If he does, he didn't say anything," John said.

They sat for a few minutes in peace, John sipping his coffee, as Randy squeezed his leg under the table gently and reassuringly. He was enjoying the peace between the three of them when the silence was suddenly broken.

"Wrong leg, Wade," Randy said shooting him a death glare.

John looked at him confused until he suddenly felt a foot running up the inside of his leg. He soon realised what Randy meant and he couldn't stop the smile forming on his face. Even with their bickering, he wouldn't give the two of them up for the world, especially considering Wade's foot was getting closer to his crotch.

The loving moment was broken when John saw Jimmy enter the catering room and head straight for where they sat.

"So you've filmed all of the vignettes, now?" John asked looking toward Wade.

"Yeah, they'll start airing them soon. Vince says it will probably be late august, early September when I get back to in-ring action," Wade said updating the pair.

"That's good, I can kick your ass again," Randy said smiling.

"John, Dwayne's looking for you," Jimmy said breaking up the conversation.

"I'll be there in a minute," John said not looking at Jimmy, though he could still feel his presence next to him. "Anything else?"

"It's urgent," Jimmy said sternly.

"Guess when the hubby calls," John said somewhat sarcastically. "I'll see you again, guys."

He could feel Randy and Wade watching him go and knew they would both have pensive faces, concerned for him and what Dwayne wanted. Guess he'll be finding out in a couple of minutes when Shadow Number 2 finishes escorting him to the locker room.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just got back to the hotel after Raw... absolutely fabulous as usual, particular with a half naked John Cena... may be pausing that a few times when I get home. May even change my profile pic ;) Shoutout to UK's own, Wade Barrett, I knew there was a reason I secretly dig him! He got the biggest pop of the night.**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

Thankfully as he made his way to the locker room, Shadow No 2, also known as Jimmy Uso, left him to find his own way. Part of him thought about just ditching the idea and going back to his boys who were probably waiting for him in catering still. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out to see who was contacting him. He saw the screen showing a message from Randy.

_HAD TO GO SEE VINCE… WISH ME LUCK… UK'S STILL IN CATERING IF YOU NEED ONE OF US… LOVE YOU X_

John smiled as he fired off a quick message to him. As he put his phone back in his pocket, he looked up and saw Punk exiting his locker room. He wondered why Phil would be there since the plot had been worked out weeks ago. Everyone in the business knew that Punk was doing a heel turn starting tonight.

John almost stopped in his tracks when he saw Punk turn around and finish doing his pants up. All this time, John was panicking over what would happen if Dwayne found out about his affair and Dwayne himself was flaunting his dalliances in front of him. Is that why he was called here, to see this?

He wanted nothing more than to confront Punk and Dwayne right now, but if it was a ploy by Dwayne then that would mean John was walking right into the trap. Instead he kept going, walking passed Punk like he hadn't seen him do anything. He continued to the locker room and took a deep breath before putting on yet another fake smile as he went into the room. He was sure by the end of the day, his face muscles would be aching more than the rest of his body.

As though he needed more proof, when John entered he saw Dwayne spread out on the sofa with his shirt off and his pants open. John figured he should be grateful that his dick was in his pants. At least that way it could be an innocent mistake.

"Hey hubby," Dwayne greeted him with a smirk on his face.

"Hey yourself," John said using his usual retort. He never was one for pet names, but if he was going to use one, right now, it would be Asswipe.

"Come here," Dwayne said holding his hand out, looking at John with an air of authority. Reluctantly, John made his way over to Dwayne and he realised in the short distance, everything he did with Dwayne was with reluctance. In some ways, he wished they could go back to the way they were when they first got together. Dwayne opened his legs as John came close and John stepped in, he knew what was coming next. As he stepped in to Dwayne's open legs, he knocked him and saw Dwayne wince.

"What's the matter?" John asked, a lingering concern for his husband coming through.

"Nothing, I just um… caught myself earlier," he said and John noticed the pillows piled up underneath him. It slowly dawned on John why his husband was hurting. It was the same reason he had hurt when he first had sex. Not only had he been with Punk, but he was the fucking bottom.

"If you're sure," John said holding back a grin. Apparently his husband couldn't take it as well as he could.

"Yeah, but I know what you can do to make me feel better," Dwayne said. John knew what was about to follow.

"What's that?" John said playing along, constantly cursing himself for not just kicking Dwayne in the balls and leaving. He wished he had some hard evidence that Dwayne was involved with other people but there didn't seem to be anything.

"Show daddy some love," Dwayne said causing John to bite back the bile rising in his throat.

John sank down to his knees, feeling disgraced, like he was being used by the man. When they first started out, Dwayne ordering him about like that turned him on, but now it was just demeaning. He would do anything to go and be with his boys. He'd let them tie him up and use him over and over because they made it feel like it was about him, not them.

He pulled Dwayne out of his pants and stroked him a few times to get the blood flowing and to help him get hard. John was doing everything he could think of to put off taking Dwayne's cock into his mouth but there was only so much touching you could do.

"Do it John," Dwayne said, already sounding short of breath. Hopefully if John did a good job, then he could get this over with as soon as possible.

He closed his eyes as he took Dwayne's member into his mouth and sank down onto the hard cock. It felt wrong to be thinking it and he hated himself for doing so, but the feel of Dwayne's cock in his mouth brought back the familiar feelings he had when they first started together. For the first month of their relationship, if they weren't working, you would find them in Dwayne's locker room going at it, and John had to admit it was one of the best times of his life.

Things were going well with his career, he had his best friend, Randy by his side and he was falling in love with an amazing man. It was just a shame things didn't last once they married. He wished in his heart of hearts that Dwayne hadn't left the WWE because as soon as they were apart, the cracks started showing.

John wiped his mind of the thoughts when he felt Dwayne push down on his head, telling him to take more in and John obliged, letting Dwayne's cock slide down his throat, moaning at the feeling. He felt like he was cheating on his boys, and in a way he was, but the feel of Dwayne's cock in his throat was more than pleasurable for him and he could feel is body reacting.

He moaned again as he felt Dwayne's cock twitching but as he sank back down, Dwayne pulled him off pushing him back.

"Get over to the bench and bend over," Dwayne ordered.

John looked up at him and he could sense a change in Dwayne. He knew what was coming; he just hoped Dwayne wasn't going to be that hard on him. He almost crawls over to the bench, and as he gets there, he stands up, bending forward and bracing himself on the bench.

Dwayne almost rips the material away from his butt, letting the shorts fall down to his ankles. John suddenly feels a sense of shame overwhelm him as Dwayne lowers John's boxers and John springs free, his hard cock standing prominent.

"I love how you get off on blow jobs," Dwayne says grabbing John's cock and stroking him with a harsh grip.

John hears him sucking on his fingers before he quickly pushes into John's ass with both fingers. John holds a sharp intake of breath at the shock of the sudden entry. It would have hurt twice as much if it weren't for the fact that Wade had stretched him properly that morning.

It wasn't long before Dwayne was lining up his cock and pushing in to John. Unlike the blowjob, John wasn't feeling reminiscent and it was only because Dwayne was going straight for his prostate that his body was keeping him hard. Dwayne's actions were so foreign to him, if it weren't for the fact that he could hear him grunting behind him, John might have thought it was someone else inside him.

He tried to make all the right noises but he had to think of Wade and Randy to do so. He was yet to work out how he was going to cum when he needed to. He could feel Dwayne twitching once again and by the sounds of his breathing he knew it wasn't going to be long until Dwayne was going to cum. Even with the blow job he'd given, it had only been a couple of minutes; John was surprised it wasn't taking longer. John could only put it down to one of two reasons, possibly both. He was worn out from Punk giving it to him, or he didn't have the same level of stamina as he used to.

John could hear him getting closer and he went down to reach for himself, knowing it was the only way he was going to get off, but just as he did, the locker room door open and within a second, Dwayne had shot his load into John.

"Go Dwayne," Rikishi said with an evil smirk, eyeing John up, licking his lips. John felt his face flush as Dwayne finally recovered and pulled himself out of John.

"Hey man, I'll meet you in catering in ten minutes, I need to take a shower," Dwayne said, sounding calm, as though nothing had happened. As soon as he was able, John reached down and pulled his pants and boxers up, covering his body from Rikishi's view.

When Dwayne disappeared into the shower, Rikishi slipped closer to John, clearly eyeing him up, the intent obvious.

"I have a Make-a-Wish to get to," John said moving to the door on the opposite side of the room, feeling Rikishi's gaze on him the entire away. John felt the tears brimming and he rushed through the corridors of the arena, trying to avoid everyone as he made his way to the bus.

As soon as he was on he sent a message to Wade asking him to come to the bus. He desperately wanted to feel loved again, and on top of that he still was semi hard from his body's reaction to the sex with Dwayne.

It was only a couple of minutes before there was a knock on the bus's door and John went to see who it was. He smiled weakly when he saw Wade and opened the door, letting his lover on to the bus. Wade could see the state he was in emotionally and he led him back onto the bus and taking him into his arms to hold him.

"I'm here," Wade soothed as John sobbed into his neck, letting all of the emotion out. He told Wade everything which had happened, skipping the detail about Punk. He didn't want to get Wade's hopes up that things could finally be over with Dwayne. Until John had evidence of an affair, he knew he would be stuck with Dwayne.

"Do you need anything Johnny?" Wade asked softly as the older man finally calmed down.

"You," John said reaching for Wade's lips.

Wade was a little reluctant at first, not sure whether John was doing this because of the love they shared or to get back at Dwayne. The only thing to change his mind was when John took his hand and placed it over the bulge in his pants.

"I need a little relief from someone I love, please," John pleaded, the tears, though stopped, still evident in his eyes.

"Okay, let's see if I can better Randy's go from this morning," Wade said with a smirk and John rolled his eyes. Even without Randy here, the one-upmanship was still going on. John was grateful he loved both of them as much as he did.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed... please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** Hope you all enjoy chapter six. Hopefuly going to have the final chapter posted tomorrow.**

"John," Punk said acknowledging John as he entered the darkened area of gorilla.

His match with Punk had been brutal and he felt as though his life was starting to come to a head.

He didn't mind losing the match; it was one of those things. He was willing to be the first person to not win the championship from the Money in the Bank contract. As the leader of the locker room he had to set the example and show it was okay to lose the big matches. He just wished it was to someone other than Punk.

"Punk," he said with nothing more than a nod.

He knew he'd have to stick around for Dwayne to get back from his show boating in the ring. Though he genuinely had a good time with Dwayne after the cameras went off, Dwayne's mick-taking of the size of his arms felt like old times, especially since Dwayne loved them most.

Moments like this made John was torn between the two men he loved, who helped him through the bad times, and his husband. If they could have keep the fire alive when they were behind the cameras they may have had a chance, but the distance between them was evident even when they were in the same room.

He grabbed a bottle of water from the stand and snuck back into the shadows to wait for his husband. He wanted to get some peace before he was forced into spending time with the family.

"Good match, babe," he heard whispered from behind. Randy's breath tickled against his neck and he felt a shiver slowing working its way down his spine.

"What are you doing here?" John asked without turning around.

"UK was getting on my nerves," Randy said and John could tell he was shrugging. "Thought I'd come and steal some time with you."

John closed his eyes as he felt Randy's gentle touch running up and down his sides. He knew Randy wanted more but there was no way it was going to happen where they currently were. John relished the touch from Randy as he whispered in his ear, telling him how proud he was of him for taking the fall in the match again.

As John sat on the storage unit, he opened his eyes and saw Dwayne come through the curtain. He was glad he was sat in the dark so he couldn't be seen, not to mention Randy who was still running his fingers over his back. John watched Dwayne lock his eyes with Punk straight away. Not even searching around for John, just going straight for Punk.

"Make it a little less obvious," Randy muttered as the pair watched.

Punk and Dwayne embraced as the fans would expect to see in the ring, pulling each other in for a loose hug. John smirked sarcastically when he saw Dwayne's fingers play with the waistband of Punk's wrestling trunks.

"UK told me about what happened," Randy said quietly in his ear as his fingers travelled around to John's abs. "Didn't mention about those two; did you know?"

"I did," John said with a grimace. he entwined his fingers with Randy and a smile slipped onto his face. "I also know something else."

"What's that?" Randy asked resting his chin on John's shoulder.

"Dwayne can't take it as well as me," John said turning his head to look at Randy as the realisation appeared on his face.

"Seriously? Punk… to Dwayne?" Randy asked a massive grin spreading wide across his screen. "And here's me thinking he was a tough man."

"You should have seen him," John said as he continued to watch Dwayne flirt with Punk. "He had a massive pile of pillows beneath him."

"When you finish this with him, maybe you should you give him some tips," Randy said chuckling. "You were born to bottom, babe."

John noticed Dwayne was starting to look around and John knew his moment of peace in Randy's arms was over. He lifted Randy's hand to his lips and kissed his palm. Randy tilted John's head back and kissed his lips, biting gently on his bottom lip making John moan and whimper simultaneously.

"We'll meet you at the car," Randy whispered before kissing him one last time.

"I love you," John mouthed to Randy as he pushed off the storage unit and headed in Dwayne's direction.

"Hey, they you are," Dwayne said as John stepped into the lighter area at gorilla.

"Yeah, just needed to catch my breath," John said smiling weakly as Dwayne held his arms open for John to walk into. John quietly gulped, knowing Randy was nearby. He didn't want his lover and best friend to see him in the arms of another, unless it was Wade of course.

Dwayne kissed the side of his head hard before letting go of his embrace.

"The boys are already on the bus," Dwayne said with a tone that told John he was to go with them.

"I should get changed then, don't want to keep them waiting," John said with a fake smile. He headed down the makeshift corridor and looked back at Dwayne who had already turned his attention back on Punk.

"Did you enjoy it earlier?" John heard Punk ask quietly; just not quiet enough for John not to hear.

"I think I'd prefer to take your ass next time," Dwayne said pointedly as a grin came across his face. "In fact, I remember a certain deal we struck."

John wondered what the deal was exactly but he could guess what it was going to involve. He shook his head as he left the area and he could feel Randy wasn't far behind him though he kept his distance so not to cause suspicion. When John turned the corner to his locker room, he froze. Heading down the corridor was Rikishi.

He tried not to make eye contact, hoping Rikishi would let him be, but even without seeing his face he could feel the sneering. As Rikishi approached, John backed away only to find his direction misguided as he backed into the wall. Finally meeting Rikishi's eyes, John could see the malicious intent and he was scared. The fun, loveable, dancing wrestler that the fans saw was a different man to one he faced every time he came to town. Just as Rikishi was about to make his move at John, his saving grace interrupted.

"John, there you are," Randy said stepping up to the men. "Oh, sorry did I interrupt?"

John saw Rikishi's deadly eyes mellow as he turned to Randy.

"No man, it's cool, just catching up with John here," Rikishi lied. "It's been a while since I've seen him. No doubt it's the same for you… what with the drug use."

"Vince wants me to catch up with John regarding next week," Randy said ignoring Rikishi's taunt. "Mind if I steal him away."

"That's fine; just remember John, my boys are waiting on the bus," Rikishi said turning his attention back to John.

John could only nod in reply, unable to find any words as his heart returned to its regular speed. As soon as Rikishi was gone from the corridor, John almost collapsed into Randy's arms, letting the tattooed man hold him close, leading him back to the locker room.

"Thank you," John said holding Randy tight as they settled on the sofa.

The change in atmosphere for the room was astonishing. Before he was sure the walls were going close in on him as Dwayne took control from him, now he could sit in his lover's arms and be taken care of and feel more relaxed than he had in days.

He heard his phone chime and at first a shot of fear ran through him but he relaxed when he saw it was a message from Wade.

_TELL ORTZ TO GET HIS PANTS BACK ON AND MEET ME AT THE CAR X_

John laughed as he showed Randy the message, causing the younger man to roll his eyes in annoyance. John wished the pair would get along; all they seemed to do was bicker and argue. Even when they were all in bed together it didn't stop and John was scared it would come to a head and he would be forced to choose between the two.

"UK can wait," Randy said pulling John down onto his lap so the older man was straddling him. "I want a couple minutes alone with you."

"But you know a couple of minutes would never be long enough for us, honey," John said before he leant in, capturing Randy's lips.

Randy ran his hands up John's back and John felt him pulling him closer into his body so he could feel everything. He whimpered slightly as Randy grabbed his ass forcefully and as his hands slipped beneath the waistband of his shorts, John moaned into the kiss, giving Randy the access he was so obviously looking for. Randy's tongue melded with his own as John wrapped his arms around Randy enjoying their closeness.

Needing more contact, if it were possible, John pulled Randy's shirt up his back and continued pulling until Randy broke the kiss.

"Babe, you need to let me finish kissing you," Randy laughed as he removed his shirt. "Is that better?"

"Much," John said capturing Randy's lips again.

Randy flipped them over so he was led on top of John and pressed him down onto the seat, holding him in place as he started grinding their lower halves together. Both men moaned as Randy continued grinding against John.

"Fuck," John swore, his eyes rolling to the back of his head at the feel of something vibrating between them. "What the hell was that?"

"That would be my phone," Randy said laughing, reaching into the front pocket of his pants to retrieve the device. He groaned in annoyance as he read the message and showed John.

_GET IT OUT OF HIM AND GET OUT HERE NOW. THE CAR IS COLD AND WE NEED TO GET GOING!_

John smirked as he read the message and pushed Randy off of his body so he could get up. He quickly changed into his shirt from earlier in the day and put everything else in his carry case. Wade was right. They needed to get going. The sooner he got on the road with the Uso's the quicker he would be at the hotel and alone with his men.

Randy allowed him to get ready but John could tell he was sulking a little at the interruption from Wade. Before they left the locker room, John pulled him into a heated kiss, causing Randy to pin him to the door.

"Ran, honey," John said between kisses. "Come on, we have to get going."

Randy growled a little in response as he pulled away from John. John stopped him one more time and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Give Wade a kiss for me," John said quietly as he opened the door and Randy acknowledged his request with a nod. They walked to the parking lot and said a silent farewell before John headed onto the bus.

As soon as he was on there, he headed into his bedroom at the back of the bus and stripped down, wrapping a towel around his waist before heading into the on-board shower. He preferred a proper shower, but this was better than nothing.

When he stepped out he checked his phone and saw two messages, one from Dwayne and one from Wade. Getting it over with he opened the message from Dwayne and sneered as he read it.

_GOOD SEEING YOU TODAY. SEE YOU AGAIN SOON?_

John quickly fired back a message where he lied about trying to get out to LA soon so they could have a few days together. He knew he wasn't even going to attempt it and he knew Dwayne wouldn't even think about it unless John brought it up again.

John opened the message from Wade and the smile took over his face as his dimples grew bigger than ever.

_CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AT THE HOTEL. I'LL TRY AND DITCH ORTZ SOMEWHERE BETWEEN HERE AND KANSAS, THEN IT'S JUST YOU AND ME. LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING XXX_

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed... please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay here we go... the final part to Rock Paper Scissors... sorry it's taken so long to write, unfortunately work and illnesses have got in the way. Not to mention Christmas!**

After finishing the food he'd ordered from room service, John now lay stretched out on his bed with only his pyjama bottoms on. He'd arrived at the hotel nearly an hour and a half ago but so far there had been no sign or word from Wade and Randy.

He could guess why as well. No doubt somewhere on the trip over from St Louis to Kansas City, Wade and Randy had ended up in a fight. The only thing John wouldn't know until they got here was whether it was a physical fight or their usual bickering.

The amount they had been bickering during the day, John wouldn't be surprised if it had turned physical, he just hoped it was a pleasurable physical. The tension between them could be cut with a knife and it was obvious one of them needed to give it up, literally. With the movie playing on the TV forgotten, he pictured what it would be like if Randy and Wade had sex.

He tried picturing Wade as the bottom and it was hot, make his cock twitch hot actually. Randy definitely knew what he was doing with Wade's body, knew where to touch him, how to make him moan, how to make him cum. Then he pictured it the other way around, and his cock shot to life. Randy was definitely receptive when it came to sex. If he could get it, he'd take it, all of it.

John never once wanted to top either man, but he wouldn't mind a front row seat if they decided to have one on one time with each other. He snuck his hand into his bottoms and gently stoked his cock. The pictures in his mind of Randy clawing at Wade's back, grasping at the sheets, crying out 'UK' as Wade pushed nearer to completion, were the hottest he'd ever known. Maybe he could persuade Randy to let Wade do it as a birthday present for him.

His eyes fluttered closed as he worked his cock in his hand, enjoying the images flashing through his mind of the things they could do together if it were to happen. That was at least until there was a knock on his door. He groaned slightly at the timing and mentally promised himself to kill whoever it was on the other side of the door even if it were Wade and Randy, finally.

He walked over to the door and looked through the peephole to see who it was. From the tiny image presented to him, he couldn't see who it could be. There was someone there, but they seemed to be stood to the side. Whoever it was had long sleeves on as well so he couldn't see if it were either of his tattooed men.

Checking that his condition wasn't blatantly obvious, John opened the door and was presented with a six-pack and a tub of ice cream as the two men walked into the room, both kissing him on his cheek.

"Hey Babe," Randy said squeezing his ass as he went by.

"Hey honey," John said with a smile as he closed the door.

The two men spread out on the bed, leaving enough space for John to join them in the middle. It had been a long, hard day and short of the short moments he had with his guys, and of course his imagination running really when they just arrived, John was ready to fall into their arms and stay there for the rest of his life. He lay own on the bed and as soon as he was comfy Randy pulled him onto his side so they could spoon. John held out his hand for Wade to take, and the British man moved in so John could hold him as close as Randy.

"I know you said you were okay, but I just want to check," Randy whispered.

"Mmm, I'm perfect," John said, his eyes having drifted shut as his men held him.

"That's a shame," Randy said with a smile. "Because if you weren't I was going to suggest a couple of beers, a hot bath, and a tub of ice cream. And then, to finish it off, a good dose of Randy loving."

John chuckled as he heard the groan from Wade and knew the man was rolling his eyes at the comment, holding back his own comment at the suggestion.

"As much as it pains me to say this, I think he's right. Minus the Randy loving at least," Wade said in his thick English accent. "In fact, why don't I go and run the bath for you."

John felt Wade's arms leave him and so he turned and pressed further into Randy, letting the younger man hold him close. He could hear the water start in the bathroom but Randy's soft strokes on the back of his shoulders was slowly sending him into the world of sleep.

"Too bad Ortz," John heard Wade say, though it sounded as though he was a long distance away. "Tubs only big enough for two guess you'll have to miss out."

John felt a gentle ease of pressure and his head fell back onto a soft pillow. It wasn't long before he was completely out of it, though he did hear one final slither of conversation which put a smile on my face.

"John's the one missing out, UK, he's dead to the world," Randy's voice said. "Fancy keeping me company?"

"Do I get to touch?"

* * *

John stirred from his sleep as he heard an incessant buzzing coming from somewhere. He could hear voices as well, but couldn't put a name or even a face to them at this stage; he was still too sleepy to try. Coming to a certain amount of his senses he realised it was his phone vibrating on the table.

He clambered out of bed and went over to the phone, again hearing mumbles from the voices, still unrecognisable. He took the phone back to bed and fell back onto it before opening the message.

As he read the message he finally got control of his senses, now wide awake. He checked it one more time just to make sure he wasn't going crazy.

_DWAYNE: BACK IN LA. LET ME KNOW NEXT TIME YOU'RE HERE. NEED ANOTHER PIECE OF YOU AND KOFI. FUCK THAT WAS HOT LAST NIGHT._

John's smile took over his face for the first time since his marriage hit the rocks. He kicked his feet in the air and pounded the mattress with his fists as though he were a child. Part of him wanted to just stand on the bed and jump up and down, but with his size, the guests in the room below might think there was an earthquake. Not to mention he would probably end up paying for a broken bed.

He was free. He had evidence of an affair, one of many he was sure, and later today he would call his lawyer and get him to start the divorce proceedings.

"Now that's something I haven't seen in a long time," Randy said. "What do you think Barrett?"

"Hmm, dimpled grin, eyes that sparkle, a completely relaxed body, childlike behaviour, who is this man?"

"You know, UK, I think it's a man we used to know; Super Cena I think we use to call him," Randy mused, tangling his fingers with Wade's across the table from him.

"Are you sure, Ortz? It's been a while," Wade joked as he bit into his toast, nudging John's covered breakfast plate to indicate they'd ordered for him.

"Shut the fuck up," John said as he stepped up to Wade, kissing him quickly before doing the same to Randy. "You're both assholes."

They sat at the table, each eating their breakfast meals, talking about their plans for the day. Neither of the men asked John what he was so happy about and John knew it was because they were waiting for him to share the news with them. If they hadn't of been so wicked then John would have told them already but he was going to make them wait a little longer.

Randy cleaned up the plates, moving them back to the tray they arrived on before settling on the bed with Wade as they waited for John to finish his breakfast and join them. Neither had got to have any fun the previous night, which John realised was probably best for him since he'd already gone a couple of rounds during the day, even if one wasn't exactly who he wanted to be with.

Making a long drawn out process of wiping his face, staking the plate with the others and making sure the table was clean, John eventually made his way over to the bed and took position between the two who were both eyeing him up, both with evil intent as well as with hunger.

"Who's going to kiss me first?"

Wade and Randy looked at each other and smiles spread across their faces as they silently agreed. John was about to ask what they were grinning about when they each put a hand out… only to start a game of rock, paper, scissors.

"I hate you both," John complained trying to get up only to be pushed back down as they presented their hands. Randy put out scissors while Wade presented his fist as a rock.

The men smirk at each other again as Wade suddenly starts moving down John's body, helping him out of his pyjama bottoms as Randy turns his head to look at him and captures his lips. Though caught off guard for a moment when Wade went down rather than moving in for his lips, John moaned as he felt both men's tongues working their magic.

John pulled Randy into him so he could feel more of the tanned, lean man. His body perfectly proportioned with huge muscles but not suffocating with their size. Then there was Wade, the new facial hair he had grown while recuperating was adding extra sensations to everything he did, whether a simple kiss, or the exquisite work he was doing to John right now.

Trying not to focus on the ecstasy Wade was creating at that moment; John started working on Randy's pants. He wanted one of them naked, and Randy was the closest to that state. Having only put his pants on when breakfast arrived, John was already enjoying the view of his naked chest.

It didn't take long for Randy's pants to end up on the floor with John's pyjama bottoms causing John to smile into the kiss when he felt Randy's hard cock press into his hand. He loved the fact that Randy didn't wear underwear. Randy broke the kiss for a moment when John moaned again. He thought it was for air but he was wrong.

"Hey, UK, since you're already down there, and we don't want John to pop just yet," he said, his patented smirk growing across his lips. "Want to help a guy out?"

"Fuck you, Orton," Wade said, not even looking up from his work on John's cock.

"Never going to happen, Barrett."

"I hate you two sometimes," John complained. "If you weren't so good in bed, I'd leave you."

"John, love," Wade said, stopping his actions on John's cock. "You know that's not true."

"Yeah, you love us both and we love you in return," Randy chimed in.

"Promise?"

"We promise," they said in unison.

"Shall we show him how much we love him?" Wade said taking Randy's hand and wrapping it around John's shaft. He wrapped his own around Randy's and then together they worked John's cock, causing him to moan loudly at the extra firm grip.

Randy let Wade lean in and kiss him before taking John's lips as his own. As John got closer he suddenly pulled back from their lips.

"Do you… oh… do you love… fuck… love each other?" he asked.

"Of course we do, babe," Randy said, keeping up the slow movements he and Wade were doing.

"You're always bickering," John said pushing their hands away from his body.

"Okay, you want to know the truth," Randy said, pulling John closer to him. "We're always arguing, because I know it gets him hot for me."

"What about you?" John said holding his hand out to Wade.

"Do I have to prove that as well?" Wade replied with a face of annoyance but with more than a hint of compassion.

John shrugged in reply not really knowing why he's pushing the subject. Whatever the reason behind the arguing, John knew they cared enough about each other. They just both wanted to be the dominant partner.

"Fine," Wade said as he shifted on the bed to move over to John's other side. When he was on top of John he smiled down at him and quickly pecked his lips before shaking his head and moving to lie on top of Randy.

John watches as Wade grabs Randy's head and kisses him hard, pushing the Viper down into the mattress as he claims his mouth. John almost can't believe it and wonders whether he was still asleep, dreaming, picturing the two men going at it as he had before they arrived. What really shocked him though was the moan that slipped passed Randy's lips as he wrapped a leg around Wade's body getting comfortable.

It got even hotter as Wade started grinding against Randy, getting the tall man to break the kiss and quietly swear, his eyes rolling into his head as he felt the immense pleasure. Damn this was better than he imagined.

John felt like he was trying to catch flies as he realised he was led there with his mouth gaping open, his throat drying out. As he gulped, Wade started moving across Randy's jaw and down onto his neck before continuing the journey south.

"Don't say I never give you anything," Wade mumbled before taking Randy into his mouth.

If John loved the moan that slipped out before, then he was in heaven as he heard the continual moans and expletives coming from Randy now. It was even better when he heard Wade moan around Randy's cock.

"I don't know whether I want to see where this leads or be selfish and have you both for myself," John said honestly.

Wade pulled from Randy's cock and moved back to John's ad Randy claimed John's lips once again. He loved Randy's kisses, but being able to taste Wade on Randy's lips made it even better. As they kissed and Wade alternated between the two cocks, John's mind raced back to the images from the previous night, how he imagined Randy being bottom to Wade.

He really was going to have to talk to Randy about that. Maybe he could persuade him to go with the flow on Wade's birthday.

"I better get something good out of this Ortz," Wade said with his twisted smile as he took Randy back in his mouth.

"It's your birthday in a couple of weeks, right?" Randy said breaking off his kiss momentarily. "I'm sure John and I can come up with a suitable present."

Randy didn't resume his kissing after he spoke as Wade worked double time on his cock.

"Fuck… Barrett… oh god… oh god… I'm going to… fuck…" Randy moaned as John leant in and attacked his nipples at the same time hoping to add to Randy's sensations. "Oh shit that's it… fuck… John that feels good."

"I think you're about to cum, honey," John said smiling.

"Fuck… I am… oh ffuuuccckkk, UUUUUKKKKKK," he yelled as he shot his load into Wade's mouth.

John could tell Randy was lost in the sensory overload that accompanied any orgasm and he knew Wade was well aware of that as well. He was still watching Randy when Wade moved from the floor and went to his bag where he pulled out a box of condoms and some lube.

As he came back to the bed he undid the buckle on his belt and opened his jeans letting his member free. John guessed both of his men knew what John would be after today; and that was before he got his news. He was surprised the supplies weren't already out.

"You're taking the fun out of this Wade," John said with amusement as Wade put on the jacket and then coated himself in lube.

"If you don't find the rest of it fun, then I've been doing something wrong," Wade said with a smirk playing on his face.

Wade crawled on top of John who automatically wrapped his legs around Wade's waist. There wasn't much romance or tenderness to it, but John wasn't necessarily looking for that right now. He just loved to have one of his guys inside him. And this morning, it was Wade. John made a mental note to himself to make sure Randy and he got some one on one time later since this was the second day in a row, he'd missed out.

Wade slipped inside, thankfully slowly, as John thought about Randy. He told himself off for not concentrating on Wade and just to make up for it, reached up and pulled Wade down for kiss. He let the kiss build slowly as did Wade with his thrusts but even then it wasn't long until Wade was pounding into him as was his usual style.

John and Wade both became aware that Randy was back to his senses and the tan man slipped his hand onto John's chest, travelling the length and breadth of the skin, tweaking his nipples to elicit small moans from John.

John's heart leaped a little when he saw Randy lean in and capture Wade's lips in a searing kiss.

"Thanks for earlier," he said with a wink, letting Wade get back to business with John, stretching out beside them to watch the action.

With all of his imagining, and Wade's blowjob to Randy not long before, John was getting close to the brink fast, but thankfully, he felt Wade was getting there as well. He reached down on himself to stroke his cock, hearing Wade swearing under his breath. It always made him both smile and chuckle when he heard Wade like that. As though his British side wouldn't let him swear.

"Shit… Fuck… John."

At least not until he was cumming. John was too close to join Randy as he laughed at their partner. With Wade spent, John felt Randy reach down and replace his own hand on his cock, stroking him fast and hard.

"Oh god… Ran… fuck… please," John called as he felt the build-up, his cries getting louder as he went. "Oh shiiiitttt."

As John experienced his high, Wade climbed off him going to the bathroom to get a wash cloth, but not before kissing John gently once again.

"Whoever you're staying next to will have heard that. I'm sure you're going to get chucked out the hotel soon," Randy said as he cleaned off his hand with his tongue.

"Good job I don't care anymore," John said turning his head to look at Randy sleepily.

"Tired so soon, baby," Randy said pulling him in by the wrist and wrapping his arms around him. As John's eyes drifted closed, he felt Wade washing his stomach off, though he was pretty sure Randy got the most of his load in his hand. John opened his eyes and begrudgingly sat up when Wade handed him some fresh pants and a t-shirt for the day.

As they all got dressed there was a knock at the door. Wade and Randy exchanged a look and John shot them his own. He was done hiding and he had no reason to worry about it anymore. Okay, fine, should someone find out, they will he was unfaithful, but two wrongs don't make a right. Dwayne had been just as unfaithful and John now had his proof.

He went over to the door when there was another knock and opened it up to see the twins. Jimmy stood in front and John was almost amused by his anger when the young man saw his roommates.

"What's up boys?" John asked casually.

"Are you kidding me, 'what's up?'," Jimmy said, anger in his voice. "The whole hotel probably just heard that racket. Do you realise you're married to my cousin? I should fucking kick your ass and then feed you to Dwayne."

John looked back when he heard the scuffle behind him and smiled. Wade was doing his best to hold Randy back who had obviously lunged off his feet for the door. There was nothing like a protective boyfriend.

"Go and tell him," John said with a happy smile. "You can also tell him to be sure I've passed his message on to Punk and his boy toy."

John glanced at Jey who was stood behind Jimmy looking calmer than John was. Apparently he did know how bad things had been between Dwayne and he. Jimmy looked back with a scowl at his brother.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. Jey just realises what a prick my husband his," John said smiling still. "In fact Jey, I'll let you have the pleasure of telling Dwayne the divorce papers will be with him soon enough."

"Will do, John," he said tipping his head at him and heading back to his room. Jimmy stood in front of John still with a threatening stance but John just laughed.

"You sure you two are brothers?" John asked before closing the door in his face.

John turned on the spot to see confused looks on Wade and Randy's faces. He quickly went to his phone and brought up the message from Dwayne to show them.

"Okay, Wade, handsome. I want to get some time with Ran today, do you mind?" John said stepping into his arms.

"That's fine, I need to hit the gym anyway," he said kissing him slightly.

"We staying in or going out?" Randy said as he tied the laces on his shoes.

"I thought we could go shopping," John said making Randy's face light up. "And as a present to the both of you. I'll let you play your stupid game to see who gets to punch out Jimmy if he's still stood outside the door."

"On three," they said together as they started the game.

**Hope you all enjoyed... please review :)**


End file.
